Wait a Minute!
by Sunruner
Summary: Crude Humour, and a reason why Namco should beware of inconsistancies involving my favorite character. Read it, before I seriously hurt Lyude.


**Short little blurb about something I found rather entertaining about a scene in Baten Kaitos.**

**This takes place just as the group heads into the TaintClouds after you get Kalas back.**

**

* * *

**

**Wait a Minute!**

The TaintClouds, a massive barrier along the lower edge of the sky all sailors know of and about even before they first ever set foot on any vessel. Violet clouds swirling endlessly in a putrid whirlwind of nauseous gases said to be the gateway to the next life.

"Ick, just looking at it is making me queasy…" Of all the insane things I've been asked to do and learn about since that fateful afternoon back home on Diadem, this tops the list and then some. Yep, even the End Magnus and that sick undead Being of Malpercio pale in comparison to this baby.

"Just jump, while holding one's breath, the Great Mizuti is sure you be alright." Child of the Earth he may be, but I am really, really, really uncertain about following the advice of Mizuti at the moment. His blue skirt is billowing up and around him as he just kind of dances around between the crystal-like flares of the White Dragon's second pair of wings. Crazy little midget… He looks like he's dancing or something, heels tapped together as he uses his arms to keep himself steady, swaying from side to side and occasionally spinning a couple times, the little propeller over his brightly painted mask twirling around rapidly. I really don't like this, and neither does Kalas by the sounds of things.

"What? You want us to just jump? Just like that?" Ah, I might be uneasy and wanting another way myself, but I can't help but laugh at the kid's reaction. He looks like he just saw one of those shriveled old witches walk by in a bikini. Ehehehe, ehe… heh… eh… ... eww…

Xelha looks worried, seated by the same row of crystal wings Mizuti's dancing around trying to escape Kalas who's currently trying to chase him down for a couple of clarifying answers. His rag-tag cloak keeps whipping around his cobalt head in a comedic way. And it's basicallyruining his attempt at getting a straight answer about how this is all supposed to work. I can almost feel the warm laugh of the Spirit recently rebound to him. Hehe, stupid kid, it's good to have him back again though.

Taking a bit of a more clear look, the Ice Queen –Xelha, a queen, who saw that one coming?- certainly looks like she should be on a thrown, not a dragon's back, thinking over whatever it is that's got her attention so. There's a bit of movement around her neck, and she turns her attention from her thoughts to speak to the smallest of our companions. From what I can see, Meemai certainly isn't worried.

Savyna looks cool and calm from where I can see her peering over the dragon's shoulder and down into the Taintclouds. Her long black hair blowing around in the wind despite it being held back. I keep from examining her clothing a bit too much though; no, she's way too young and odd for my taste, wouldn't wanna get near any of that. But, I'm still a man, and even Lyude can't ignore that much leg.

Ahh, Lyude, I have to say, I'm impressed with the guy, he's given up a whole lot to get this far. I'm embarrassed to say I actually did doubt him at some point along our journey, but Mintaka changed that the instant his siblings arrived. Our gunman could certainly look a bit more confident though, I'm queasy, but he looks like he's already lost his lunch.

"Hey, Lyude, you a'right?" I ask, making my way over to the ex-soldier while doing my best to put a smile on my face. I think I have an easier time using the White Dragon than the others, the small boats we use along the Lesser Celestial River keel and roll in a similar manner as the breathing and motions of the dragon. Like most of the others-save odd little Mizuti of course- Lyude has a pretty strong grip on the dragon's crystalline second wings, his by now very beaten and abused imperial uniform not commanding the same amount of authority as it did back in Diadem, but the whites are still white under his jacket, and the gold still shines along his boots and clasps.

"Hmm?" Oh yeah, he's pale, I smile a bit wider as he jerks his head around towards me, looking a bit uncertain as the wind brushes a couple strands of his red hair across his face. "Oh, Gibari. Yes, I think so. I'm just nervous, that's all… You see, I—"

"Alrighties then, the Great Mizuti shall lead the way!" I turn my head towards the call, lifting one hand towards Lyude as our blue and purple-clad little friend suddenly zips across my line of sight and vanishes over the side of the dragon's wings. How old is he anyways? Crazy…

"Uh, Gibari—"

"Well, there's no point in staying up here." Looking around again, I only catch a glance at Savyna's tail feathers before _'Lady Death'_ vanishes as well,

"Oh dear, um," Gee, Lyude looks kinda panicy all of the sudden, I clap one hand down on his shoulder and give him a reassuring smile, yeah, I know exactly how he feels, they **_are_** the Tainclouds after all. But, he doesn't have the years of high skies experience that I do, so…

"Um, I can't—"

"Relax, Lyude, it'll be alright. See yeah at the bottom." I say cheerfully, letting out what I feel to be a good-natured laugh before giving him the slight push he needs. At the last moment though, he kinda looks a bit paler than a moment before, and I notice ashe vanishes past the dragon's side in the windhe falls for a bit and then… well… he falls…

Blinking slightly, I walk over to the edge myself, taking a deep breath and feeling a warm tug on my heart, heat spreading down my arms and through the rest of me as a bit of light dances along the crystal surface of the dragon's scales. As my own red and white wings take shape behind me, I use them to keep myself steady as I peer over the edge. A sour-smelling wind bursts up into my face and I gag slightly, seriously not liking this idea of making the dive. I catch sight of Lyude and can't help but bite along the side of my mouth thoughtfully.

"Uh… Xelha, Kalas," I say after a moment, leaning over the edge a tad moreas that confidence I was building up for this kinda… dies. I look over my shoulder as Lyude vanishes into the Tainclouds below, still… falling. The two of them look at me, Xelha blinking slightly between the spot of open air where Lyude was standing, and backwhere I am.

"Lyude** can **fly, right?" Just the way I say it makesme feel a bit off.Then again, I've never actually seen him call out his Wings of the Heart, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't float around with a propeller… The look Kalas is giving me is one of simple dumbfoundedness, and half a second later there's a flare of light and the creeking of mechanical parts before his little blue head vanishes over the side at breakneck speeds. Xelha's just staring at me...

"Um… sorry…?"

* * *

**Piers:_ –From Golden Sun: The Lost Age-_ That was… mean…**

**Kratos: _–From Tales of Symphonia-_ Indeed.**

**Mizuti: The Great Mizuti agrees,**


End file.
